This grant request is for a second Emerging Issues in Cochlear Implantation conference to be organized again by the non-profit American Cochlear Implant Alliance (ACIA). The first Emerging Issues Symposium was held October 24-26, 2013 and was supported by a NIH R13 Conference Grant. The 21/2 day meeting will bring together researchers, clinicians, educators and others on cochlear implant teams as well governmental officials and primary care physicians to explore six topics that may impact on cochlear implant indications and outcomes. Six issues will be explored by panels of invited experts from across the cochlear implant care continuum during morning plenaries on the first two days. An aim of the conference is to explore the research and clinical implications of reaching underserved populations-those deaf children and adults who could benefit from cochlear implantation through expanded indications, greater understanding of cost effectiveness, literacy benefits of hearing restoration, mechanisms of providing greater understanding of auditory pathway function of cochlear implantation, and other aspects of after surgical care including cochlear implant connectivity with other technologies. The panels provide a means to encourage two-way communication between the research and clinical communities about what research could improve clinical care. A Saturday morning roundtable on hearing restoration and neuroscience by an interdisciplinary group to explore how hearing affects thought and how the brain perceives sound. Meeting participants may submit abstracts to present papers or posters on related issues during the afternoon each day and on Saturday morning. Commercial exhibitors will be invited to display products and services; we have commitments from the three major implant companies and related medical devices that they will participate. Based on the outcome of the 2013 Emerging Issues Symposium and a survey conducted of participants, we believe this organization will provide high quality sessions with more extensive exploration of a limited number of key emerging topics. The Symposium is consistent with the NIDCD 2012-2016 Strategic Plan, Priority Area 4, which emphasizes improving outcomes for human communication by accelerating the translation of research discoveries into practice; increasing access to healthcare; and enhancing the delivery, quality, and effectiveness of care. We believe such discussions may improve care and access by reaching cochlear implant clinicians as well as primary care physicians, who are also a target audience for the electronic publication. Funds are being requested for four activities: (1) design and publication of a post conference electronic proceedings document that will be peer reviewed and posted with free open access from the ACIA website; (2) captioning (CART) and other communication access for people with hearing loss; (3) conference scholarships for students and young investigators; and (4) audio visual rental and related support services for the conference presentations and captioning.